


Harapan Tetsurou

by esspadass



Category: Haikyu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esspadass/pseuds/esspadass
Summary: dalam titik terendahnya, kei akan datang seperti angin





	Harapan Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyu! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini. Semua chara haikyu! adalah milik Furu-sensei
> 
> cheesy enekin parah sih wkwkw ingin bikin tetsurou lagi di posisi down karena sepertinya kapten nekomata selalu jadi dinding bersandar rang-orang tanpa tau mungkin doi juga ingin punya dinding bersandarnya sendiri /tepok kei/  
> menye menye detected. Sinetron. OOC
> 
> a late birthday gift for this captain.  
> Happy birthday, Kuroo Tetsurou! /telat banget ahelahhh/

* * *

  
Tetsurou menggeliat di dalam selimut hijau lumutnya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan membersihkan kotoran matanya yang sudah mengering. Pria itu mencium bau mulutnya sendiri. Busuk. Ia mengernyit.

Biasanya Tetsurou akan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan berkumur menggunakan liquid biru rasa mentol menyegarkan. Tetapi pagi ini badannya terasa remuk seakan sendi-sendinya berloncatan dan tidak kembali. Kepalanya bagai dihimpit batu raksasa dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangannya meraih gorden tipis kemudian menyibakkannya sedikit. Matahari pagi membuatnya semakin mengernyit.

Jika orang-orang luar sana berbondong-bondong ingin pindah ke Tokyo, maka sebaliknya bagi Tetsurou. Kota metropolitan yang ramainya tidak pernah menyusut, biaya hidup yang tinggi dan rivalitas kerja yang tidak pernah padam barang sehari pun. Tokyo adalah kota dengan sejuta budaya, pernak-pernik cantik, wisata yang tidak ada habisnya, bar, makanan, stylish, fashion dunia, artis elit, dan ini dan itu. Harusnya mereka sadar bahwa tidak ada hal di dunia yang menakjubkan tercipta begitu saja dengan jentrikan jari lalu tada~kau bisa menikmati dengan leluasa. Kita tidak membahas tuhan karena bagi mereka yang percaya, tuhan bisa melakukan hal apa saja. Manusia, peradaban, hidup, Tokyo, penat dan lelah. Tetsurou mengusap wajahnya yang bau tidak jelas. Semuanya berbayar dengan setimpal.

[…]

Atau tidak.

Malam tadi ia mabuk berat di sebuah kedai langganan, sendirian tanpa seorang teman, mengabaikan telepon masuk meski ia tahu si penelepon merupakan atasannya yang gila hormat. Ia berandai untuk tinggal di desa, berkebun dan beternak. Menjual telur, membeli pakan, menanam tomat dan sayuran. Mungkin mencangkul akan menjadi suatu hal yang berat pada awalnya tetapi Tetsurou merupakan manusia berkemauan keras bertenaga kuda. Lebih baik ketimbang bersaing di tengah-tengah dengung panas suara manusia-manusia, desakan nilai uang, kerja, waktu yang mencekik, persaingan, uang lagi dan lagi, keresahan, gebrak meja, serapah, polusi udara, muka dua.

Hari ini ia selamat. Entah esok atau dua hari nanti atau hari-hari berikutnya. Tetsurou meneguk delapan gelas bir ukuran besar dan terhuyung mencapai pintu rumah, hampir menabrak tiang listrik dan patah tulang karena salah menginjak tangga.

Suara getar ponsel yang baterainya tinggal dua puluh persen menghentakkan syaraf tubuhnya. Sebuah video call. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kontak yang tertera di depan layar. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali meyakinkan dirinya tidak sedang berkhayal. Kei belum pernah berinisiatif memulai video call dengannya duluan. Jempolnya menekan tombol terima dan seketika satu layar penuh dengan wajah cantik judes berbingkai rambut pirang yang terlihat rapi digerai. Menyejukkan sanubari.

“Hai K—“

“Uwah kimo,”

Tetsurou melihat refleksi dirinya dipojok layar dan menemukan seorang manusia berambut hitam, begitu buluk dan pantas disebut sebagai gembel yang rambutnya tidak dicuci selama satu minggu.

“Ah. Weekend, sayang.” Ia meringis, berdeham dan sedikit membenahi rambutnya yang kusut. Suaranya parau.

“Kau melakukan _video call_ duluan. Apa kepalamu terbentur? Aku pria terberuntung sedunia demi t-rex- _sama_ ,”

Kei menatap datar. Bisa Tetsurou lihat bibirnya yang dipoles warna merah muda dan sedikit eyeliner di ujung mata.

“Kamu dandan dan rapi. Kamu mau kemana, Kei? Ini…” Tetsurou melirik jam di atas meja. “Ini jam…”

“Sepuluh,” potong wanita di seberang. Tetsurou menggaruk kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia melontarkan kata maaf. Mungkin merasa bersalah karena menjadi manusia payah yang bermalas-malasan. Atau ia yang sedang meyakinkan wanita diseberang bahwa sebagai calon manusia yang akan mengikat janji di altar, Tetsurou tidak sebegitu buruk seperti sekarang. Ia bisa diandalkan. Kei bisa mengandalkannya. Ia hanya sedang dalam keadaan tidak bagus. Tidak sering begini.

Tetsurou menegaskan dirinya untuk bangkit sebelum—

“Apa cuma pikiranku saja, kamu habis minum-minum?”

Ia kehabisan kata-kata maka Tetsurou hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tertawa garing. Ia meneguk ludah, merasa takut telah mengecewakan seseorang. Kei tidak banyak berkomentar seperti biasa. Layar kemudian menampilkan jalanan familier. Hanya butuh satu menit sampai Tetsurou meloncat, membanting selimut asal. Celana bahan lengkap dengan kemeja putih kusut tidak karuan masih melekat.

“Kamu di Tokyo?!”

Teriaknya di kamar mandi. Ia sibuk membubuhi sikat gigi dengan pasta mint berwarna putih. Ponselnya ia bawa dan diletakan di lemari buket.

“Untuk pria yang menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan minuman keras dan baru tersadar dari tidurnya pada jam sepuluh pagi, kamu cukup cepat tanggap,”

Ya ya manusia manapun tidak butuh waktu lama apalagi bagi Tetsurou yang sudah tinggal di Tokyo sampai berkepala dua lebih untuk mengenal Tokyo Tower yang menjulang gagah. Bawah matanya hitam sekali. Pria itu menggosok menggunakan sabun muka kemudian membilasnya.

“Kamu sedang apa?”

“Bersiap menjemputmu, tentu saja,”

“Tidak perlu. Aku hapal jalan,”

“Bukannya kamu menelpon karena minta dijemput?”

“Aku ingin memberitahumu saja barangkali rumahmu seperti kapal pecah. Aku tidak mau bertamu ke rumah yang seperti itu,” Tetsurou berhenti sejenak menggosok giginya.

“Itu…bisa kuselesaikan dalam dua menit. Aku cuma tidak mau kamu diculik pria tua. Sebentar. Carilah tempat duduk atau kafe terdekat. Lima belas menit aku kesana,”

Tawa meledek Kei terdengar. “Jangan bicara omong kosong, Tetsurou. Dua puluh lima menit,”

“Ya, errr…dua puluh lima menit.” Ia melongok ke layar dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan mulut penuh busa. Kei bergidik berkata bahwa pacarnya sangat menjijikan. Tetsurou mencium aroma tubuhnya. Ia perlu mandi. “Dua puluh delapan menit, ok?” Tidak ada balasan.

Tetsurou menepuk kembali pipinya beberapa kali, menyemprotkan parfum sedikit ke tangan dan dada. Ia meraih ponsel dengan sekali gerakan. “Hallo, Kei?” Nampak hitam di depan layar dan suara orang-orang yang tidak jelas.

Srek

“Oh,”

“Kamu dimana?”

“Di depan toko permen dan oleh-oleh lainnya. Kurasa aku masuk ke toko roti saja.”

“Oke,”

“Kamu benar-benar tidak perlu kesini,”

“Sssh. Duduk manis saja di sana. Oke. Kumatikan ya, bateraiku delapan persen lagi,”

Pip.

“ _Shit_ ,” Tetsurou menutupi kedua matanya dari cahaya matahari. Ia sedikit terhuyung dan sepatunya terantuk ujung pintu sebelum menutupnya. Rambutnya masih basah tapi angin akan mengeringkannya.

Baterainya tujuh persen, masih kuat untuk menampung sebuah pesan dari sang atasan. Tetsurou cukup lelah untuk menyumpah serapah maka ia hanya menghembuskan napas panjang, menekan tombol _off_.

Hidupnya tidak selalu berjalan baik bahkan sejak ia berumur sembilan tahun ketika kedua orang tuanya bercerai sampai dua puluh tahun umurnya bertambah. Hidup di Tokyo memang tidak bisa selalu mudah.

Tidak mudah.

Tidak mudah.

Ia tatap jalanan dan sepatu yang beradu dengan aspal. Tetsurou mungkin akan berakhir seperti alas sepatu. Kian hari kian menipis tergesek jalanan basah dan panas. Ia terus berjalan, sesekali menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Tentu saja tersenyum. Tetsurou jarang mengeluh karena ia tidak mendapatkan apapun dari hal tersebut selain negativitas yang mempengaruhi pikiran dan itu tidak baik bagi kelangsungan hidup. Tetsurou masih ingin hidup. Satu alasan. Hanya ada satu alasan.

Kepala berjambulnya bergerak, celingukan mencari sebuah toko yang pacarnya bilang di video call tadi. Ia temukan sekumpulan penyanyi jalanan, memakai celana belel sobek di bagian lutut, rambut ditata aneh dan mereka tertawa dengan alat musik di tangannya, juga seorang bocah berambut oranye yang sedang menangis di pangkuan kakaknya, atau ayahnya atau siapalah. Tetsurou masih belum mendapatkan si kacamata berambut pirangnya.

“Oh,” Ia sedikit berlari dan seseorang menubruk badannya.

“Ah aku minta maaf,” Seorang gadis bercepol dua membungkuk, teman di belakangnya memberikan ekspresi kaget dan tidak lama, si penabrak juga melakukan hal serupa. Dada Tetsurou basah, dan lengket. Dan ia lihat seorang wanita sedang duduk manis, menghadap jendela kaca bening dengan segelas latte dan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil di atas meja. Duduk anggun dengan bersinar, memerhatikan sekitar.

“Hei,”

Kei sedikit terhentak ketika Tetsurou mengetuk kaca. Pria itu mengisyaratkan pacarnya untuk diam di sana.

“Oh lihat. Seorang pria tua menghampiriku,”

Ia mengambil kursi, tersenyum geli. “Aku pria matang yang tampan,”

“Dua puluh lima menit?”“

Tiga puluh dua menit,”

Tetsurou menyentuh jemari Kei. “Maaf. Beberapa hal terjadi,” Ia berharap kekusutan hidupnya tidak terlihat oleh Kei. Nyatanya, wanita berkacamatanya tidaklah seacuh itu untuk mengabaikan lingkaran hitam yang tidak bisa ia tutupi. Dan rambut kusut yang kini telah mengering.

“Seorang gadis menabrakkan es krimnya,” terang Tetsurou ketika Kei menyentuh bagian baju di dadanya.

“Kamu tebar pesona,”

“Aku cuma melakukannya pada satu orang,”tukas Tetsurou enteng. Kei mengambil tisu dan membersihkan jejak yang terlanjur sudah menempel.

“Ini perlu dicuci,”

“Kamu mau mencuciku? Dengan senang hati,”

“Bajunya,” Tetsurou menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk wanita di sampingnya.

“Aku memesan kaserol dan roti karee. Tidak ada makarel di sini,”

Pria itu tergelak, tertawa renyah dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. “Kamu pacar yang sangat perhatian,”

“Aku tidak mau menggendong seseorang yang pingsan kelaparan,”

“Aku tidak akan sejahat itu membiarkanmu menggendongku. Maksudku, kamu menggendong ransel tiga kilo saja kewalahan,”

“Oh aku harap kamu tidak lupa itu pengalaman pertamaku naik gunung,”

“Hehehey… Aku bahkan tidak lupa setiap hembus nafas dan frekuensi gerakan naik turun dadamu tiap detiknya,”

Tetsurou mengerling pada pelayan yang pipinya memerah dan salah tingkah ketika tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kei mengabaikan dengan menyeruput _latte_ nya.

“Kamu kelaparan,”

Kei dudukkan dagunya di atas tangan, melihat piring yang telah bersih tanpa sisa. Menatap heran dan kasihan.

“Nafsu makanku bertambah kalau melihat wajahmu,”

“Begitu?”

“Siap jadi isteriku?” Ia lihat Kei berpikir.

“Siap melihat kembali kakakku?”

Pria itu mengerang. Akiteru adalah gunung yang benar-benar tinggi. Tiga kali bertemu, tiga kali genggaman keras yang ia dapat dan lebih dari tiga kali tepukan tidak bersahabat di bahunya lengkap dengan senyuman palsu. Kakak yang protektif.

Tetsurou menatap lamat Kei yang sedang membuka sebuah kotak dan kue krim kecil tanpa lilin keluar dari persembunyian. Ada huruf kecil berwarna coklat di ujung.

KT

[ **K** uroo **T** etsurou]  
[ **T** sukishima **K** ei]

  
Inisial nama yang identik. Salah satu hal lain yang Tetsurou banggakan di dalam hubungan mereka. Kei bilang kalau ia lebay. Ia menggeleng, mengoreksi bahwa hal tersebut adalah sebuah takdir tuhan ketika Dia meniupkan ruh pada janin berusia empat bulan. Mereka berdua.

“Kuenya penyok,” Jari rampingnya mendorong sisi kotak tersebut. Ada sendok plastik bening di dalamnya.

Mungkin hidupnya tidak selalu berjalan baik. Atasan sialan, klien kurang ajar yang menuntut kesempurnaan dan listrik yang harus ia bayar. Tetsurou memang sedang merasa lelah. Ia sering merasa lelah mengenai hidup dan hal-hal tentang perbudakan.

“Satu-satunya yang membuatku rela setengah mati adalah menjadi budak cintamu, Kei,”

“Hah?”

Mungkin Kei diam-diam adalah seorang indigo. Selalu di sana ketika semuanya mulai kelabu. Tetsurou hanya seorang manusia biasa. Dan Kei adalah hadiah luar biasa yang tuhan kirimkan untuknya.

“Aku ingin disuapi,”

“Jangan mimpi,”

Bocah berambut oranye yang tadi menangis di pangkuan kakaknya atau siapalah itu, sedang menatap mereka berdua di depan kaca, menenteng es krim con coklat dan ingus yang telah mengering. Tetsurou membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di bahu kecil Kei. Menghirup aroma parfum lembut dan bau shampo yang menenangkan. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping wanita berkacamata itu dengan erat. Hanya satu alasan kenapa ia harus bertahan hidup.

“Kita dilihati anak laki-laki bermata besar tanpa berkedip. Mulutnya terbuka,”

_Kita…_

“Mm,”

“…”

“Kei?”

“Apa?”

“Pak tua tampan ini ingin meculikmu,”

Kei menahan tawa.

“Senang mendengarmu tertawa, kekeke,”

“Kita harus bayar _bill_ dulu, pak tua,”

“Biar aku yang bayar,”

“Aku saja,”

“Aku,”

“Aku saja,”

“…”

“…”

“Aku—“

“Diamlah , Tetsurou-san,”

“Oke,”  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Jangan ada -san,”

“...”

"Kamu mengehela napas, Kei,"

“Selamat menua, Tetsurou,”

“…”

Kei rasakan hembus nafas berat di lehernya dan tubuh pria disampingnya gemetar tertahan.

* * *

 

p align=


End file.
